


Devilish Favors

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: DevilWolf [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deals, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male Slash, Past Relationship(s), meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Killing sprees in Beacon Hills lead the pack to look for outside help. Stiles pairs up with Peter to look for some serious mojo the others may not want to use at first. Who is Peter's ace in the hole? The Devil himself, of course.





	Devilish Favors

"How is this in _any_ way a good idea?" Stiles asked Peter. 

"Never said it was," Peter said as he led the way. 

When the killing sprees started, Stiles and Scott put their heads together and did their best to stop it. Both from the supernatural angle, as well as the law enforcement angle. But it was getting them nowhere. Scott was working with the others in the pack, but Stiles knew that it might be good to look into...alternatives. 

Hence his partnership with Peter. 

Everything they've been through with Peter Stiles suspected more woods and isolated places where he felt his personal safety at high risk. He still felt that being at a high-end restaurant in his plaid shirts and $5 converse shoes he got on sale. The staff's uniform probably cost more than everything he had on him, electronics included.

"So who is this person we're here to see? Some sort of supernatural mafia boss?" Stiles asked as they were shown to the VIP table. 

"Something like that."

"Hey, if you don't want me to mess up and say something that'll get us in more trouble than we already are, maybe drop the crypticness and be more informative," Stiles told him. 

"There's not much one can say about who we're meeting," Peter replied. 

"Oh now, that kind of hurt my feelings. I might have to punish you again Peter." Lucifer said before he turned to face them. But then blinked. "Stiles?"

"Lucifer?"

"You two know each other?" Peter asked motioning between them. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and copied Peter's action. " _You_ two know each other? Wait. You mean...ya know?" Stiles did a weird eyebrow thing which made Lucifer grin and Peter roll his eyes. 

"Yes. I met Lucifer while I died. It wasn't the best of times." Peter said. 

Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion. "Wait, I thought you were all about punishing evil. Getting justice and all that. Wouldn't Peter getting out make you, oh I don't know...mad?" 

"Normally, yes. But I was a bit impressed with what he was willing to do for a second chance. And at the time I needed someone with Peter's... _willingness_. We struck a deal." Lucifer said before adding casually, "And had great sex. Something you two will have in common."

It was Peter's turn to be expressive. He raised an eyebrow in question at Stiles. The human shrugged. "I was stationed in LA for a bit for a case. I ran into Lucifer there. The way he spoke was very literal. The others just...went with it. I knew about the supernatural and well...long story short, I ended up at Lux a lot while I was there. And long enough to party with the devil."

"Well, this might make thing easier," Peter said as he sat down across from Lucifer. "We need help."

Stiles sat next to Peter and nodded. Lucifer leaned back and smirked. "Oh, so it's a deal you want? You've come to the right place lads. Who wouldn't want a favor owed to them from Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski?" 


End file.
